divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Skythera/Staff Meeting 15-09-2017
Transcript Skythera Anyway, for starters I'd like to report that the Add more information at the bottom of the infobox does nothing. Do you have any idea why or what it is supposed to do? Sakaratte I'm going with it was planned as a way to add extra fields to the templates but the host never finished it. Unlikely to as they're planning to take visual editor away. Skythera ok, for the layouts, could we add the no include tags only for stubs and categories? That way the infobox and the rest of the staff would be visible to the user. Sakaratte You mean includeonly? No reason why we can't treat is and see it pulls through. Test it* Skythera Could we add a rename template so that if someone thinks an article should be renamed they could note it ? Sakaratte Can do. They're built on Template:Notice for manageability. Skythera Oh, I'll play with it later to see what it looks like. Sakaratte Alright. If you take a look at the other notices you'll see there is on a few notices. Switches even. Skythera When we don't need something from the infobox, should we delete it from the source code or leave it as it is? (I'm talking about pages, not the template itself) Sakaratte I think it should be removed. That way people don't think it needs filling in. Skythera I also think that having a field for Stats is a bit too much (infobox creature). It should be broken down or be made into a section. Sakaratte We can have a play around and see what works. Maybe even spin it off into an article section. Skythera Yesterday you said that characters with dos2 would have to be renamed. Does that include every character or just the ones that are found on other games as well? Sakaratte I think we should be looking to remove the (game name) part where we can. I don't like everything having the game name in the title. And especially not an acronym. This is the sort of thing me an heartbeat clashed over in the past. Skythera If an item exists in more than one game, should we have multiple pages about it or one? Sakaratte Stats change between games, we should have a series overview and each game variant on a new article. Skythera For example, the Wiki of Dragon Age uses a stylized version of spoiler for each game that you have to click in order to see and not everything is up in your face. Sakaratte http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Iguana_bits I mean like this. As for spoilers, I'm against them on templates for a lot of reasons. One they don't work on mobile so they get spoiled anyway. Two, it's hard to be encyclopedic when you're spiltting things off at random to spoiler them. Skythera They aren't spoilers exactly, they have used them as buttons that hide and show each game. Like so: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Anders But a link works the same! And these are all my questions for now. Category:Blog posts Category:Project discussions